ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5: Captain Marvel
scene opens on the Rock of Eternity. Captain Marvel and Dejan are standing in front of the gigantic stone structure. * Captain Marvel: Wizard! Wizard, we need your help! rage suddenly strikes Marvel, who falls to his knees in pain. Just then, Raiden teleports behind him in a flash of lightning. * Raiden: There are no wizards or sorcerers here. is trying to fight the rage as he speaks. * Captain Marvel: This place is not for you! Listen to me: your presence here places my world in great danger! * Raiden: It is you who does not belong. I am Raiden, God of Thunder. thunder echoes around the valley, Raiden goes over to the Rock of Eternity and inspects it. * Raiden: Ethereal power courses through this place. Yet, it is unfamiliar. Tell me, for what purpose does this place exist? * Captain Marvel: This is a focal point between the realm of the gods and men. The gods give me their powers. * Raiden: Which gods? * Captain Marvel: Please...I'm losing control! You're corrupting this place! You have to leave...I will make you leave...NOW!!! meanwhile, encounters Leatherface while Marvel battles Raiden. * Leatherface: and revs chainsaw * Dejan: My blade is faster! And sharper! tries to attack Dejan, but he teleports himself away and attacks him with ease. The pattern keeps going on as Dejan dodges and attacks Leatherface with more attacks. Leatherface is defeated. Lifting up his unconscious form, Marvel strikes Raiden with a right hook that sends him sailing into the distance. Over the horizon, Raiden teleports away and Marvel falls to his knees. The rage has left him. Dejan re-joins him. * Captain Marvel: He's gone...the disturbance is clearing...but for how long? Their gods will be drawn here. We have to-- * Shazam: --Stop them, Billy Batson. turns around. The face of the wizard Shazam appears before him in a white cloud. * Captain Marvel: Wizard! * Shazam: This is only the beginning. You must stop Dark Kahn. vision appears in front of Captain Marvel, showing a large, rock- skinned warrior with a chest that glows the same yellow as the rage. His body structure resembles Darkseid, but his face is an unfamiliar death mask. * Captain Marvel: Is that...Darkseid? * Shazam: Darkseid's essence has been fused with evil magic from the other realm. This new being, Dark Kahn, is the focal point where both universes freely intermingle. His existence will turn this world into a nexus of evil. vision of Dark Kahn dissipates. * Shazam: If the connection between the universes is not severed and Darkseid freed, the rage will reach out and devour us all. You must gather an army of both dark and light and find a champion who has defeated Darkseid in the past. * Captain Marvel: Then we must find Superman! (Minneapolis. Captain Marvel is walking the war-torn streets of the epic city.) * Captain Marvel: Superman doesn't respond to my hails. Wonder Woman says his powers have been affected as badly as mine by this alien world, if not worse. But he's the champion Earth needs-- portal suddenly opens behind Captain Marvel. * Shang Tsung: --And now you will suffer the same fate! turns around and catches Scorpion's spear in the chest. * Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! is dragged into the portal. It emerges in the Netherrealm. * Captain Marvel: This place...such evil! * Shang Tsung: Flattery will get you nowhere. Captain Marvel stands three warriors; Shang Tsung, Baraka and Scorpion. * Shang Tsung: This pathetic creature reeks of the gods. I want whatever power he possesses. * Scorpion: We are your death. * Captain Marvel: Even with your world poisoning mine, I think you'll find Captain Marvel isn't easy to kill. * Scorpion: FIGHT! fight. Though the battle is fierce, Captain Marvel's superpowers manage to overcome the ninja specter and Scorpion is knocked out for the count. * Shang Tsung: Captain Marvel wins! Now FINISH HIM! * Captain Marvel: No! I won't kill! * Shang Tsung: You disappoint me. Still, your mastery over the supernatural is exceptional. * Captain Marvel: I won't let this insanity destroy my world. I defeated your champion. Now return us to Minneapolis! * Shang Tsung: Your challenge is not over. Let us see how you fare against the savage fury of Baraka's blades! withdraws his blades and they fight. After another round of brutal fighting, Captain Marvel still manages to prevail and beats Baraka unconscious. * Shang Tsung: Impressive. You would have fared well in my tournament. But I'm afraid you could never have been champion of Mortal Kombat. in the end, you would have faced Shang Tsung! fight. Not even Shang Tsung's magic powers can defeat the might of Captain Marvel, and the sorcerer is eventually knocked down. Marvel picks him up by his shirt and holds him above his head. * Captain Marvel: I've had enough of your games, Shang Tsung! We've beaten you and your demons! Now before the combat rage overtakes me again, send me back! * Shang Tsung: As you wish... releases him. Shang Tsung summons a portal to New York and Dejan and Captain Marvel disappear through it. Baraka and Scorpion have now recovered from their thrashing as well, and they now face Shang Tsung. * Scorpion: Quan Chi said the Netherrealm would drain him, but even here we could not defeat him. * Baraka: How can we defeat a foe such as this? * Shang Tsung: We must return to Quan Chi. He may have the answer. in Minneapolis, Marvel appears from the portal, which disappears behind him. Marvel falls to his knees as several figures approach him. * Lex Luthor: Excellent work, Captain Marvel. looks up. Along with Lex stand Catwoman, Deathstroke and the Joker. * Lex Luthor: Finally, two of the heroes is doing something about these invaders. Did you win? gets up. * Captain Marvel: What are you and your criminal buddies doing, Luthor? * Lex Luthor: Unlike the rest of the long underwear crowd, I'm trying to save the planet. * The Joker: Can we kill him now? and Raven fly onto the scene. * Superman: Don't even think about it, Joker. * Catwoman: Superman... * Raven (Rachel Roth): You're supposed to be in jail, Luthor. * Lex Luthor: The evidence didn't hold up - you should be used to it by now. Nice try though. * Catwoman: Easy, boys. Let's keep our eye on the prize. * Captain Marvel: Catwoman's right; I know what we're up against. Our enemy is called Dark Kahn. * The Joker: KAAAAAAAAAAHN!! scream echoes across Minneapolis. * Deathstroke: Shut up or I'll gut you. * Captain Marvel: Darkseid's energy merged with energy from the other universe. Dark Kahn's mere existence is what's causing the two universes to collide. * Superman: That explains the attacks on me and the rest of you. The strange fluctuations of our powers. begins to become affected with the rage. * Lex Luthor: (to Superman) It was you... Your heat-vision...you blasted Darkseid's boom tube and sent him hurtling into some unknown universe! This is all your fault! rage quickly spreads to Raven. * Raven (Rachel Roth): You accuse me? You helped Darkseid invade the Earth, remember? * The Joker: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! * Captain Marvel: Both of you calm down! You're being poisoned by the combat rage! mere mention of "combat rage" seems to calm - or alarm - both of them out of their anger. * Lex Luthor: Poisoned by...what? * Captain Marvel: The dark energies from the world merge. We can't fight among ourselves. We need to work together to find Dark Kahn. * Catwoman: I have lives to spare. How do we find this "Dark Kahn"? * Superman: If Dark Kahn is made of Darkseid's energy, there's a good chance he's on Apokolips. * Lex Luthor: I know where we can access one of Dark Kahn's portals. I used it when Catwoman and I escaped. If their portal can take us to Oa, it can take us to Apokolips. Deathstroke, you, Raven and Joker secure that portal. This device will lead you to the base. hands Deathstroke a handheld device of sorts. * Lex Luthor: Report back to me when you've succeeded. * Deathstroke: You want me to assault an enemy base with them? * The Joker: Come on! We'll kill things, blow things up! Oh, it'll be fun! * Lex Luthor: Catwoman, you're with me. Can't be too safe in this town - too many criminals. Superman and Captain Marvel, you gather your hero allies and wait for my word. * Superman: Alright, Lex, I'll trust you for now. You get to the portals. I'll go to the Fortress of Solitude and pull up everything I know about Darkseid. NO killing. If one of you steps out of line, believe me, I'll know. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: MK vs DC Category:Mystery Scenes